Rebirth
by Melody Hall
Summary: With Aizen's Betrayal still in the minds of that of all in the Soul Society, It's clear friends of his can't trusted and that is why Melody Nakamaru is placed on trail. For who else could have been close to him then a lover? AIZENxOCxUkitake
1. Stand in the Rain

|| _Hello, This isn't actually my first publish Fan Fic but this is the first one I am proud of. I would like some honest feedback because I am still new to this. Feel free to message me at anytime. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy || _

**Chapter One **

**Stand In The Rain**

_She Never Slows down,_

_She doesn't know why_

_But She knows that_

_When she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down_

There I stood, waiting to stand before the great Captain Commander with my head bowed. It hadn't been a day since I have been released from the care of Squad four's care. On both sides of me stood the captains of the thirteen court guard but only eight stood while the grand captain would sit in front looking down at me. The tension in the air was thick with mixed feelings. Just about every glaze on me was that of hatred and disgust. I dared to look around just for a brief moment to see their faces. Sui-Feng was the farthest to my right and the first I laid eyes one. I say nothing but disgust in the woman's eyes, She looked down at me as if she was better then I was. At this point I would feel as through she was right. In some eyes I was nothing short of a traitor. I look to the side of her to see yet another look of disgust belonging to Byaukua himself. The man that was of noble birth and was very strict. However the case he didn't look at me. Perhaps he didn't think I wasn't even worth a passing glance. Then there was that off Komamaru who looked down at me with pity. I was surprised to see that he was ok and despite what all that was happening I was grateful to see that he was well. Toshiro looked off to the side, when I glanced at him, but it was clear he wasn't happy to see me. From what I could see he hadn't slept in days, the dark circles under his eyes showed it more then anything. Lastly and closest to my right was that of that of Mayuri, the sight of the man sent chills down my spine. He was a strange man with his grand knowledge but he didn't seem to be looking at me. He seemed to have his mind else where. I looked to my left to see the caring and worried glaze of Unohanna, the woman was one of the few dear friends I had and it was clear she was worried about my fate as was I. She personally toke care of my wounds when I was in need of care. Beside her stood Kenpachi, such a threatening looking man, how I hope to never run into him alone. It was strange through, he didn't look down at me with hate like the others did but he didn't look down at me with concern. He just stared down at me with no emotion what so ever. There beside him stood that of Shunsui, one of two friends I made in while in the academy, stared at me. His face showed no emotion but his eyes told it all. He was worried about me. He was afraid and seeing this made me want to cry. Everything in me wanted to break down and sob but I couldn't. I had to be strong. I brought my eyes to the last man, who stood the closest to my left, perhaps the best friend I ever had, Jushiro, through I would never call him that. I would always call him Captain Ukitake out of respect. He stared into my icy blue eyes and I stared into his eyes. I know he was worried and scared gave him a fake smile in hopes to make the pain go away but that seem to make things all the worse. The sound of doors opening caused all heads to turn towards the figure walking. It was the grand captain making his way to his seat. Why was I here? Why was I so afraid? To tell you this I must tell you who I am. I am Melody Nakamaru, of Squad Five. I am the third seated member of the squad. I am also the woman, who loves the traitor known as Sosuke Aizen,

_She won't turn around_

_The Shadows are long_

_And she fears_

_If she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

The Grand Captain sat there looking down at me. His glance was stern and unfeeling. He spoke but it wasn't directed towards me, but the captains "**We are here to deice what to do with this woman? It is clear that she hasn't committed a crime against the court guards but with the traitor Aizen, we can not have those close to him near us.**"

Those words did cut and hurt me but I began to wonder why was I the one on trail here? Did everyone really believe I would betray the court guards for Aizen? Did they not know I was one of the people he attacked? The first voice to speak was that of Sui- Feng. Her voice was cold as it always was but with disgust as well" **She shouldn't be allowed to breath much alone be among us**"

At the sound of her words I kept my head bowed. I didn't think no one would speak on my behalf, that was until I heard Ukitake's voice. He spoke "**Melody isn't the traitor here, Aizen is. She has proven herself time and time again that she is loyal to the court guard, she risked her life to save Lieutenant Hinamori**."

Then it was Byakuya's turn to speak" **That doesn't hid the fact she went in search of Aizen**" It was true I did go in search of Aizen but I had to know if it was true. I needed to see if Aizen's betrayal for my own eyes and I did.

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_So stand in the rain__  
><em>_Stand your ground__  
><em>_Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
><em>_You stand through the pain__  
><em>_You won't drown__  
><em>_And one day, what's lost can be found__  
><em>_You stand in the rain_

" _It can't be true, It's not true!" I had kept thinking over and over as I paced back and forth. I couldn't believe. I wouldn't believe it. The sounds of my wooden sandals clacking against the wood panels of the floor seem to echo through my ears. I ran fast as I could. I had to find Aizen. I had to see for myself if he truly was a traitor. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that of Lieutenant Hinamori and nearly ran over the woman. She stared up at me as I stubble backwards trying to catch my composure. I looked the woman over and gave a small apology" __**Forgive me Lieutenant Hinamori, I didn't see you there"**_

_She didn't seem to hear me. Her eyes looked as she was lost and glazed over. I looked off to the side knowing that she was just as close to Aizen as I was. " __**You… You're where looking for Toshiro. Weren't you?" **_

_My voice was soft. She looked up at me and nodded. I had whisper before looking at her" __**Then let's find him"**_

_In truth I knew of what she did. I knew she attacked him foolishly but she was in pain something I knew all to well. I just couldn't leave her to face Toshiro alone. I doubt that he was the one to harm Aizen but I knew that Momo need to face him. It wasn't long before I stood looking outside of Central 46 Compound. It was strange. Everything was quiet. I stood there for a moment wondering how could this be. Coming out of thoughts I looked to see Momo walking away from my eyesight, not wanting to be left behind I followed after her ignoring the chill running down my spine. It wasn't long before I caught up with Momo but she was just standing in place. I looked past her only to cover my mouth. All around the room was the dead bodies of the Central 46. I couldn't believe it. I heard Momo's voice as she asked"__** What happen here? Everyone in Central 46 is dead?" **_

_It was clear. She was in a state of shock but even more so was I. How could this have happen? Who could have done this? I looked down at Momo as she began to question. Saying things it was Toshiro that had killed Aizen and that it was possible that he did this to but she wasn't sure. The more and more she spoke the clearer it was that she just as I didn't think it was Toshiro. I spoke softly" __**Momo, I think it's time we…"**_

_I stop halfway through my sentence when I heard the voice of Gin speak from behind us" __**Welcome Momo and Melody, What a pleasure to see you both" **_

_The sound of his voice sent shivers down both myself and Momo's spine. It was Momo that spoke first"__** Captain Ichimaru, What are you doing here?"**_

_Gin just seem to chuckle as all he replied was" __**Just come with me" **__before turning and walking away. I looked down at Momo and whispered" __**Momo we shouldn't.." **__but my voice went on death ears as she followed after Gin. _

_Fearing that something wasn't right I followed after Momo. Walking up the stairs Gin was asking question directly to Momo through the answers where clear. Gin had told here there was some there that he wanted us to meet. I followed behind Momo closely. It was all so strange that Gin was so calm while the Central 49 was found dead only minutes ago. Gin instructed us to look behind us through it was odd that some one would be behind us. Looking behind us, my breathing nearly came to a halt when I saw him. There stood Aizen looking back at us. He was unharmed and very much alive. His first words were" __**I've missed seeing you, Momo" **_

_At first I thought he didn't see me but he glanced at me before talking back to Momo. I didn't understand what was going on. Momo ran to him and held onto him while I just stood there in shock. He told here that he had to fake his own death. He began to thank Momo, telling her that he was lucky to have her as his Lieutenant. My eyes widen at the sound of sword piercing the flesh of Momo. I couldn't breathe as I watched Momo fall to the ground._

_She won't make a sound__  
><em>_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down__  
><em>_She wants to be found__  
><em>_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down__._

It was as if time stood still. Aizen had looked down at Momo before looking up at me. He spoke as he stepped over Momo" _**And I have missed you most of all my love"**_

I began to back away from Aizen and whispered"_** Aizen what have you done" **_Aizen didn't reply.

As I moved back, I could feel his Spiritual pressure surround me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just stood there as a watched his bloody Zampukto came towards me. Unlike Momo, he didn't stab me, instead he slashed at my chest. Before turning around, he spoke one last thing to me" _**I no longer need you." **_

Aizen looked to Gin and said" _**Let's go Gin"**_ I watched as Aizen walked away with Gin. I pulled myself and crawled over to Momo. My wound wasn't as sever as hers. I was still able to move. Despite the fact by Vision was buried I was able to hold onto Momo's hand and used my hands to help stop be bleeding. I had put so much energy to save Momo that I didn't notice my own wounds were still bleeding out until I passed out from blood lost.

_**.:: End Of Flashback::.**_

The Grand Commander looked down at me and asked" _**Is this true?"**_

All eyes were on me and I wasn't going to lie. With my head bowed I spoke" _**It is true Commander. I did go in search of Aizen."**_

The sounds of whispering echoed through the room.

I looked up at the grand Commander and said" _**but I am no traitor."**_

_So stand in the rain__  
><em>_Stand your ground__  
><em>_Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
><em>_You stand through the pain__  
><em>_You won't drown__  
><em>_And one day, what's lost can be found__  
><em>_You stand in the rain_

_||If you like it there will defiantly be more chapters to come. Along with Pictures and Banners.||_


	2. Crawl

|| I know in my Previous Chapter I made a few mistakes and for this I am sorry. In this chapter the Flashback takes back a total of 150 years ago. I will label from now own whose Point of View I am talking in. The first Chapter was completely Melody's. Please Rate and Message. I love feedback and ideas ||

**Chapter Two**

**Crawl**

_How long will this take?  
>How much can I go through?<br>My heart, my soul aches  
>I don't know what to do<br>I bend but don't break  
>And somehow I'll get through<br>'cause I have you_

**.:: Melody's Point of Veiw::.**

"**I have come to my decision. Melody Nakarmaru will stay in squad five as she has done before. She will be under the watch of Captain Ukitake of Squad thirteen and Shunsui of Squad of eight while in the Soul Society. "**To Say I was shock to hear this come from the grand commander would be an understatement. I was grateful to be allowed to serve the court guards. Through as always there was a catch. "**However she will be accompanied by a captain at all times on missions." **I couldn't help but let out a small sigh. I would prefer my privacy but I know with the way things are there was no way I would get any. I looked up to see the grand commander dismiss everyone as he began to make his way out of the room. I look to see that Of Sui-Feng glaring daggers at me. How I hope to never be alone with the woman. She never liked me. Why I never understood but I never had the courage to question her feelings. I looked up to see Ukitake and Shunsui walked over to my side with Unohanna close up behind. I couldn't help but smile softly. Unohanna was the first to speak. Her voice was soft as always. "**How are you feeling Melody? You aren't in any pain are you?" **I looked up at the woman and shoke my head. "**I am doing fine Captain Unohanna, thanks to you care**.**" **Shunsui had placed his arm over my shoulder and smiled and he said" **Of course she is. There is no way we would let any harm come to you**" I had looked up at him and asked softly" **We?" **Shunsui had gave a chuckle and said" **Me and Jushiro of course. Jushiro of course was the only that really convinced Old Man Yamamto to let you stay" **I looked over at Captain Ukitake to see his face was bright red. I bowed to him out of respect and thanked him. "Thank** you Captain Ukitake for you help" **My words were soft but filled with such happiness. Ukitake scratched the back of his head and spoke nervously" **It was nothing really Melody and please call me Jushiro" **I stood back up and said a small reply" **Very well Jushiro" **It was the first time I have every called or said Ukitake's first name and to be honest I liked the way it rolled from my lips.

_And If I have to crawl_

_Well you're crawl to_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me through_

_The wonder of it all is you_

_See me through_

**.:: Ukitake's Point of Veiw::.**

_Oh Lord where are?_

_Do not forget me here?_

_I cry in silence_

_Can you not see my tears?_

I sat there on my knees listening to Kiyone and Sentaro arguing about who was going to pour my tea. I just smiled at the two before looking past them and out the door. It had been two month since the trail for Melody and I was still worried about her. She was found innocent and was allowed to stay in Squad 5 but that was only after Shunsui and I asked the grand commander himself to let her stay. There were more people for her then against her. Melody was a close and dead friend of mines often times Shunsui would say that what me and her had was more then a simple friendship. Melody would assure him that we were only friends while I would go along. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of glass breaking. I looked to see Kiyone and Sentaro standing in places as if the were afraid to move. I looked past them to se a soaked Melody with papers held tightly in her arms with a completely dry Shunsui standing behind her. I could only guess what had happen. The look on Melody's face was emotionless. It has been that way for the past two weeks. Her hair seemed to have lost is shine; there were dark circle under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days and she spoke in a soft voice. I would be lying if I said I didn't want more from our friendship. I even remember the day I first laid eyes on her.

**.:: Flashback::.**

_I walked through the hallway of the building. I was visiting the academy today to take a few students to the land of the living. It wasn't long before I stood before the group. There were perhaps ten students, nine where males and only one female. The woman stood off to the side, she was dressed in her red and white kimono. She held her right arm with her left hand as she looked away from everyone. I stood there staring at her for a moment before she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Grand Commander was the first to speak" __**These are the top students from the academy and today the will take their final test in the world of the living. Captain Ukitake of Squad thirteen will lead in you this mission and chose which one of you will graduate and be placed in the Court Guards. Is that clear?" **__All at once they all spoke" __**Yes, Grand Commander".**__ It was strange. At First I didn't understand why the grand captain asked me to escort the students to the world of the living but then he explain to me in private why he chose me. I watched as the man walked away to open a way to the world of the living. I looked back at the students. They all looked so eager to go but the woman looked almost reluctant. I looked behind me to see the path was open and watched as the hell butterfly fly in front of me. "__**If you will, Follow me" **__My voice was calm and soft as I lead them through the narrow path. It wasn't long before I was being followed by the ten students with the woman in the back. In not time we all stood in the middle of the forest if the world of the living. I asked all to introduce themselves to me. This is where I first hear her say her name. Melody, such a sweet name that fit her so well, she was very soft and tender like a melody. I began to wonder just what she could do. I spoke trying hard to focus on what was at hand. "__**The mission is a very simple one. You will fight with the Hollow and destroy it" **__ The male students seem happy at the thought of killing a hollow and didn't ask any questions however there was a voice that surprised me. "__**Captain Ukitake that has to be more to our final test… what is it if I may ask?"**__ Melody was the one that spoke. She was right there was more to the mission. Their duty was to defeat the hollow and protect me from all harm. __**"There is more. I will not be the one escorting you in the land of the living but it's you that will be. They are a total of ten hollows near by. Each one of you will choose a number between one and ten. This is how I will decide who will go first or last. " **__The plan was simple. I would fake my illness and the one escorting will do all they could to protect me. The first few times went perfectly through they still lacked the basic skills need in the court guards. That was until it was Melody's turn and everything went wrong. _

_When all have left me_

_And hope as disappeared_

_You find me here_

_And If I have to crawl_

_Well you're crawl to_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me through_

_The wonder of it all is you_

_See me through_

_I walked behind her was she walked ahead of me calmly. We had only been walking for a few moments and unlike before she wasn't the first to speak. I spoke" __**Melody was it?" **__To which she mealy nodded and gave a short reply" __**That is right Captain Ukitake". **__She stopped walking abruptly and it was clear she had spotted the hollow. It was hiding after seeing its comrades dying and with out a doubt was looking for an escape. The hollow was a low level class and could easily be defeated. It was a humanoid Hollow unlike the rest which were just Menos. The hollow itself stood taller then the others and appeared to be stronger. I began to wonder if I chose the wrong hollow for her to fight. I watched as she hollow was the first to attack. With its giant fist lunged at Melody and me. In a blink of a eye, Melody used Huho to hold my hand before moving us both out the way. This is where I decided to play my act. I gave a fake cough and made my body shiver. Unfortunately my pretending didn't last long and soon my hands were covered in blood. My vision began to blur as I looked up to see the hollow opening it's mouth. A light beam began to glow from its mouth before I felt a chill. The beam grew brighter and brighter before the hollow released it. Long ice shards shoot from the hollows mouth towards me and Melody. This time Melody didn't move instead she stood right in front of me and brought her hands to the front of her. She whispered" __** Hado 88, Danku" **__ As soon as those words left her lips a thing but strong barrier toke the force of the attack leaving both myself and Melody un harm. I began to pant loudly as the sound of Melody's voice"__** Please hang on a moment long Captain Ukitake, I will get you away from this place" **__I watched as she placed my arm over her shoulder and began to carry me. My weight was now her weight. I began to sweat and looked to the side to see the raging hollow preparing for another attack from her right while I lean on her left side.. This time Melody whispered while pointing her right hand at the hollow" __**Hado 31 Shakkaho" **__As soon as the words left her lips her hand glow bright red and soon a powerful flew at the hallow. The attack went straight for its mouth and pushed back his own attack. I watched as the hollow began to disappear. The last thing I remember hearing was that of Melody's voice" __**Captain Ukitake? Please hang on" **__I stared at her as the hell butterfly flew pass her before everything went dark._

_When everything I was is lost__  
><em>_I have forgot but you have not__  
><em>_When i am lost you have not lost me__  
><em>_When everything I was is lost__  
><em>_When everything I was is lost__  
><em>_I have forgot but you have not__  
><em>_When I am lost you have not lost me_

_I awoke days later in squad four barracks in a bed with the sun shinning down of my face. The sound of birds singing echoed through room, It was long before I head the door opening to revile Shunsui smiling down at me. "__**Well look who's finally awake. I am sure your guest will be happy to find out you are doing ok" **__I sat up slowly and stared up a Shunsui before asking" __**My Guest?" **__Shunsui just pointed to my right. I looked to the window to see a sleeping Melody. Shunsui sat to my left as he said" __**You know normally Students aren't allowed here but she practically bed Unohana to let her stay by your side. This is the first I have seen her asleep since the four days you've been here. " **__I stared at Melody and began to pounder for awhile before saying" __**She is different for the other students that where with me. They were so forced on trying to impress me that they forgot the mission at hand. She was the only one that seen through the test." **__ Shunsui had given a chuckle and lean back in the small chair as he whispered" __**If I didn't know any better I would think you liked her. That would explain a lot actually"**__ I didn't respond but just stared at the sleeping woman._

**.:: End Of Flashback::.**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Melody clearing her throat. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight of her. " **What brings you to Squad 13?** I asked. She held up the stacks of papers and spoke" **Paperwork, I need you to sign these Captain Ukitake" **Shunsui pinched Melody's cheeks and said" **There you go with that Captain again. We've told you time and time again to call use by our first names. There's no need to be formal around friends" **Melody's face turned bright red as she tried to get away from Shunsui. I stood up and toke the papers before walking towards my desk. I dismissed Kiyone and Sentaro before sitting down. I began to sign the papers as Shunsui spoke" **That's actually not the only reason. See Melody here has a mission to go on earth" **I had merely nodded halfway listening to them as Melody stared off to the side. I spoke**" Is that so?" **Shunsui had spoke one more time" **And Captain Soi-Feng will be the one to accompany here"**

_And If I have to crawl_

_Well you're crawl to_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me through_

_The wonder of it all is you_

_See me through_


End file.
